narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisuke Amai
Daisuke Amai (Amai Daisuke, 雨 森 大輔) is a shinobi of Kirigakure, and is part of the Amemori Clan and Amai family. He possesses the Amemori Clan kekkei Genkai, the Odayagan, but a variation that allows him to track chakra from many kilometers away. Because of this, he is one of the Mist's most valuable tracking ninja. Background Coming soon Personality Coming soon Appearance Coming soon Abilities Daisuke is a very skilled shinobi, becoming a jounin at fifteen. Daisuke speaks very highly of his Sensei, Jirou, and often credits him for teaching him everything he knows. He can use several of the signature techniques of his village, such as the Water Prison and Hiding in Mist Jutsu. He does not spend a lot of time imrpoving his genjutsu, choosing to focus more on his ninjutsu and Odayagan, and therefore he lacks in genjutsu skills. Kekkei Genkai Daisuke's Kekkei Genkai is a variation of the Odayagan. Along with all of the original functions, Daisuke's Odayagan allows him to see chakra paths in people, as well as the traces of chakra they leave behind, like a trail. It is somewhat like the Byakugan, but Daisuke has no way of turning it off. He doesn't like crowded places because it is difficult to focus with all of the chakra around. Daisuke unlocks his Second Level Odayagan when Sasuke was knocked unconscious by Kakashi, but Daisuke believed him to be dead. Along with the Second Level Odayagan, he also unlocked the Odayagan dōjutsu, the Odayagan Eyes. The Odayagan eyes allow the user to manipulate chakra without handsigns or physical contact, and also grant the user telekenesis-like abilities (which Daisuke later uses to mess around with his friends). He absorbed a chakra attack from Shimaru and used it against him, at the same using all of his own chakra. This attack was a palm attack, somewhat like his father's Light Palms, which was later called the Light Palm Reverse Attack. Status Part II Daisuke was first introduced in the series when he arrived in Konoha for the first time. His father took him, his mother, and little sister to meet their aunt, Kina, with permission from the Mizukage. At first, Daisuke was apprehensive of Kina and Kiyoko. He didn't believe that they were related, despite their similar hair and eyes, until Kina showed him her Odayagan. She began teaching him how to use it, as he had no proper instruction in Odayagan-weilding. he learned what he could on his own, but she showed him much more advanced techniques, like the Light Palms. Although Kina did not have as much of an advanced chakra sensing ability that Daisuke had, she later helped him learn to "turn off" his Odayagan eyes. Daisuke recieved a mission from the Mizukage to locate and track Shimaru Kenko in the Land of Waves while in Konoha, a mission that Tsunade and the Mizukage had planned together. Naruto and Sakura were assigned to this mission with him, with Kakashi as team Leader. Yamato and Sai were not assigned to the mission. Daisuke was slightly resentful that Kakashi was team leader at first, but got over it as soon as they left. He also brought up the point that only he and Kakashi were specialized tracking ninja, but Tsunade explained that Sakura's medical ninjutsu could be needed, as well as Naruto's abilities. He reluctantly gave in. In a few days, they reached the Land of Waves, where they encountered Sasuke and the rest of Team Hebi. Sasuke attacks Naruto, and, to keep Naruto from being injured, Daisuke uses his Light Palms to counter Sasuke's sword attack, and disarms him. They battle for a little while, until an unfortunate series of evens causes Sakura to punch the ground at the same time a minor earthquake hits, causing the cliff they were on to collapse. The force of the earthquake, coupled with Sakura's hit to the ground and Daisuke and Sasuke's attacks, causes the aformentioned shinobi to be launched into the ocean. Daisuke pulls an unconcious Sasuke out of the water and performs CPR on him. When Sasuke wakes, he tries to attack Daisuke, but the former is too weak to conjure up his Chidori, so he settled for hand to hand, having lost his weapons in the ocean. Daisuke beats him, being superior in taijutsu and equal in speed, but collapses alongside Sasuke. An old man finds the two after fishing out at sea, along with Sasuke's sword and Daisuke's sabre, both of which got caught on his net. The old man brings them back to his home, where he lets them recuporate. Both being out of comission for a fight, they sit on opposite sides of the old man's small house and glare at each other. The man introduces himself as Yori, and Daisuke introduces himself as well. Sasuke stays silent. When Yuki questions about Sasuke, Daisuke answers for him, saying that he was "no one special" and that he was "actually just trying to kill him, so it doesn't really matter anyway." Angered, Sasuke snaps at Daisuke, and the two bicker for a while. Yori stands by and watches them in amusement, thinking they're really friends. Yori concludes that, in payment for saving their lives, the two should stay for a while and help him while they recover from their injuries.Sasuke protests, attempting to stand and leave, but nearly collapses from a wound on his side that he recieved from Daisuke's Palm attack. Daisuke pulls Sasuke aside and insists that they cooperate for a while, until they both heal, and then they could get off of the island and finish their fight fairly. Sasuke reluctantly agrees. Winter comes quicker than they recover, and they are forced to stay on the island as no boats would be departing until spring. As winter lasted only a month or so, Sasuke and Daisuke reluctantly agree to stay with the old man until spring. Yori tells them many stories of the Spirits he believes in, and Daisuke is facinated by them. Sasuke faighned disinterest, but listened as the man talked. One day, when the two boys are returning from town with food, Daisuke finds Yori asleep in his bed. He tries to wake the man, but finds that he isn't asleep, but that he had passed away while they were gone. They burn his body as the ground is too frozen to dig a hole and spread his ashes over the sea. Sasuke tells Daisuke that the old man was happier with the Spirits he talked about so often than on earth. Daisuke smiles and thanks Sasuke, surprised at the Uchiha's words. This is the first time Sasuke shows Daisuke compassion, and he doesn't do it again for a long time. The boys live in Yori's house until spring comes, and they catch a boat to the mainland. As they travel, they come across a village preparing for a festival. Daisuke convinces Sasuke that they should partake in the festivities, and while Sasuke seems apprehensive, he gives in. The two purchase kimonos and attend the festival, and afterward, Sasuke finds Daisuke's box. He opens it to find the photos of Daisuke and Yuuki, and doesn't have time to put it away before Daisuke catches him. Trivia Coming soon Quotes (To Sasuke, at Yori's) "Huh? Oh, don't mind him. He's no one special. In fact, I was just about to kill him, so it wouldn't matter anyway." (Conversation between he and Sasuke): Daisuke: Will you please just cooperate for once? Sasuke: You said you wanted to kill me! That in no way inspires me to want to cooperate with you. Daisuke: No, I said I was about to kill you. That's totally different. (To Sasuke): "You remind me of a bat, all folded up in that blanket and sulking. You might as well be hanging from the ceiling by your toes." (To Sasuke, when he pointed out that Daisuke was protecting Naruto) "True, but that was only because we were on a mission. It's not like I know the guy very well. I have a duty to my own village to keep good relations with the Leaf, and if I let one of their shinobi die, how would that look on the Mist's part?" (To Sasuke): "Of course I'm not from the Leaf! Did you not see my forehead protector? You know, the metal thing on my forehead with the Mist symbol on it? Kinda hard to miss, really." (To Yori) "Don't mind him, Old Man. He's pretty hotheaded sometimes. I wouldn't put it past him to literally burst into flames at any moment." (To Sasuke) "How about you shut up and listen to me for once? Look, I get that you're pissed, but we need to handle this carefully. If we find Shimaru, then maybe we can get information about Itachi too." (To Shimaru) "So you're the guy who killed the Amemori. I'm so glad I get to kill you myself." (Conversation between he and Sasuke): Daisuke: What are you talking about? I've saved your life more than once. Sasuke, sarcastically: I'm sure you have Daisuke: Remember that time I pulled your freezing ass out of the ocean? 'Cause I do. Sasuke: Remember that time you shut up for five minutes? Because I don't. Daisuke: Ha ha, you're so funny, Uchiha. You should quit your career as a shinobi and become a comedian. Reference Coming soon Category:DRAFT